Return to Treasure Island
by Samantha Apassionata Simon
Summary: Jim Hawkins has the urge again for adventure. He is now an adult and is very rich form his last voyage. He sets sail to recover the rest of the treasure that was left in the last story, as well as falling in love along the way! Rated PG for intense moment


**Discalimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Treasure Isalnd or Robert Louis Stevenson.**

_Jim Hawkins has the urge again for adventure. He is now an adult and is very rich form his last voyage. He sets sail to recover the rest of the treasure that was left in the last story, as well as falling in love along the way! Rated PG for intense moments and Romance_****

Return to Treasure Island

_I have decided to return to Treasure Island_.

The day those fateful words had left my mouth; I had no idea what adventure lay ahead for me; what sort of people I would meet, and how I found… well, you'll find out soon enough.

You might recall the adventure to Treasure Island when I was a boy, and you might not have even heard of me. My name is Jim Hawkins. When I was a boy, an amazing thing happened; I was given a treasure map. It led me on many dangerous adventures with murderous pirates and treasures of many different shapes and sizes and from many different countries. We left behind us a little bit of the treasure, for we couldn't carry it all. The adventure of going back to Treasure Island was too great a temptation for me. I had to go back, and while I was there, I might as well bring back the rest of the treasure.

The thing that worried me about the voyage was that when we left the island before, we had marooned the remaining three mutineers to live out their punishment. I supposed it was an ill founded anxiety for by now all three of them must have been dead. Still, I could not help but wonder.

I hired a crew and a captain as quickly as I could, for the sea was beginning to take hold of my blood again. The ship that I owned was named the _Eagle. _She was a sturdy little thing that obeyed every command with the greatest of ease. She was the finest little ship in all of England.

I was a little anxious at the prospect of returning to the island, but I had a faithful crew, whom I had interviewed myself before I had the captain hire them. No pirates were going to make it onto this ship.

Finally all was ready, and we set sail from Bristol. It was a beautiful morning; the sun shone making the water shine like millions of diamonds that had been polished to catch the rays of the sun. The ship sailed through the smooth waters, and the waves danced with the ship in a rhythmic motion. We were sailing for Treasure Island.

It was barely a week into our journey when the captain called me into his quarters

"Sir," He said with a rather odd look on his face. "There seems to have been a…mishap. We found a stowaway on board. A boy who looks to be about 16 years was found in the apple barrel." He coughed, a little bit embarrassed that a stowaway had been found on board. I was rather surprised.

"Where is this boy, has he a name?" I asked Captain Johnson.

"I thought that perhaps you might have wanted to ask him yourself." He called to someone who was standing behind the door. A boy stepped from behind the door, who indeed looked no more than sixteen. He was rather small, and wore a cap which he kept low over his face, and a pair of rather dirty trousers. I offered him a seat in one of the many chairs in the captain's quarters. He sat down.

"Take off your cap sir, in front of your superiors." the captain told him rather roughly. The boy looked frightened, but didn't take off his cap. With a swift movement, the captain snatched the cap off the his head; the boy cried out in alarm as long golden red locks fell down to her waist. The captain exclaimed in astonishment, "Why, it's a girl!" For indeed it was.

I was just as astonished as the captain, not only that she was a girl, but by her beauty. Her emerald green eyes snapped in anger, her fiery red hair hung down to her slim waist that I could easily have fit both of my big seamen's hands around. Her skin was a smooth pale creamy color, that made her look rather delicate; not at all as weather beaten and tanned as myself. Her small frame quivered with fear as she no doubt wondered what was to become of her.

Having recovered my wits, I asked her, "What is your name girl?" She hesitated for a moment, and then answered,

"My name is Fiona McPherson…sir." The 'sir' was hastily added at the end.

"And how old are you Miss McPherson?

"I am twenty," she told me, not even glancing up.

"Miss McPherson, My I inquire as to why you have stowed away onto my ship?" Again there was hesitation, before she answered,

"I am an orphan sir, and I was to be married to my guardian, whom I did not want to wed, so I ran away. I was hoping that this ship would be able to carry me somewhere far away, where I could… start over." Then she fell silent and still looked at the floor. I gazed at her a moment, wondering what to do. Then I saw a small tear, glide down her smooth cheek which she hastily brushed away. It was then that I made up my mind.

"Captain Johnson," He looked at me, but I was still gazing at Fiona.

"Captain Johnson, from now until the end of this voyage, you and I will share a room together. Miss Fiona will be taking up residence in my quarters for the rest of this voyage. The captain's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"But-but Mr. Hawkins," he began. I looked at him coldly. He cringed under my gaze. "Yes sir," was all he said. I looked at Fiona again. Her beautiful emerald eyes were wide with astonishment. I smiled at her.

"Come, I will show you to your quarters." She nodded mutely and rose to follow me.

I gave her some of my clothes; even if they were not clothes for a girl, they would suffice. I invited her to dine with us in the captain's quarters that evening and she gladly accepted.

Three days later we stopped at a small port to buy more fruit. I took Fiona ashore with me to buy her some suitable women's clothes. She was overwhelmed with joy at being able to wear women's clothes again, and thanked me fervently for my generosity.

"Oh Mr. Hawkins I don't know how to thank you for taking me with you," She began

"First, by calling me Jim," I smiled at her. She blushed.

"Alright…Jim, if you will call me Fiona." She looked up at me shyly. I smiled kindly.

"Of course," I told her. "The second thing that you could do," and I looked at her very seriously, "Is to never tell anyone you were on this voyage, unless I say you may." She looked up at my face to see if I was joking. I was not; in fact I was quite serious. She nodded, a little confused.

"I will tell you more on the ship," I whispered to her. She nodded again.

When we got back to the ship explained I the situation to her, of the pirates, the gold, the adventures I had had when I was a boy. She was amazed, and readily agreed to my terms.

Over the next months, Fiona and I became very good friends. We spent all of our time together, and eventually, I realized something very dangerous. I was falling helplessly in love with Fiona.

I didn't want to speak, for I didn't want to ruin our perfect friendship, and so I decided to hold my peace, and loved her in silence. The day came when I realized that perhaps Fiona had other feelings for me besides friendship, but I was never sure, so I still held my peace.

One day, we were walking along the decks, when a cry of "Land ho off the starboard bow!" came to our ears. We rushed to the side of the boat and peered out to sea. There, just where the sky meets the water, we saw it.

"Land! It's land Fiona!" And I swung her around joyfully. She giggled and laughed

"Put me down Jim!" she squeald. The crewmen were all slapping each other on the back, and they sang old seamen's songs. The crew sang until we reached the island. I looked out at the island the one that was imprinted on my mind forever.

Then, I heard the haunting song that had plagued me so many nights in my dreams,

_Fifteen men on a dead mans chest, _

_Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had dun for the rest,_

_Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum!_

One man at least was still alive on the island possibly all three. The crew grew silent with horror, and Fiona looked at me with her large emerald eyes growing even larger with fright.

I ordered men to take boats out to the island. I was the leader of one group and Captain Johnson the other. I told Fiona to stay on the ship.

"But I want to come with you," she said, anger beginning to make those beautiful green eyes snap.

"Fiona, it's too dangerous," I told her. Her green eyes shone with anger like a green fire.

"I can be just as careful as you can, you have no right to keep me aboard the ship," She told me angrily. I sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I whispered to her softly. Tears began to form in her eyes making them shine with even more beauty.

"What if _you're_ hurt?" she whispered. She covered her face with her hands; her shoulders began to shake. I pulled her close and whispered

"I'll be careful, I promise." I kissed her on her smooth forehead and wiped away her tears. She threw her arms around me and we held each other close for a moment, and then I was gone.

Our boat moved farther from the ship, and with each stroke, my thoughts turned to Fiona. I again began to wonder if perhaps, she loved me as much as I loved her. Our boat was the first to land and I leaped ashore. It felt good to walk on land again, but I was still wary. In making sure everyman was carrying a pistol, when I realized that I myself had left my own in the row boat. I jumped back into the boat and began my search. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it. I looked on the floor of the boat, and saw it lying close to where I had been sitting. As I bent down to pick it up, I saw a piece of green cloth on the floor. It was the corner of a dress. I threw back the tarp that had been covering some of the supplies, and their sat Fiona.

"Fiona! What are you doing?" I was very angry. She looked up at me rebeliously.

"I told you I would come ashore, and I did!" She looked up at me in defiance, but she could not keep the twinkle of fun out of her eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win. Come on then," and I helped her out of the boat.

We continued down the shore of the island and I could not help but wonder if we had been mistaken in hearing the song. There were no signs that anyone had been here in a long time; perhaps not since I had left it all those years ago.

"We will make smaller parties so that we may cover more ground," I told my team of men. "Half of you will go with Jonas, and the rest with me," that left seven to me, and seven to Jonas. Captain Johnson also split his group in half, so that we had four teams to cover the island.

We must have been walking for nigh on two hours, and still we found nothing. I glanced at Fiona to see how she was faring. She trudged on without complaint. I smiled at her. We walked on for another ten minutes, when I noticed that Fiona was next to me no longer. I looked back to see if she had fallen behind. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Fiona?" I called. "Fiona where are you?" The men began to call as well. I questioned all the men to determine when they had last seen her. None of them had seen her for at least ten minutes.

Franticly we began to search for her. Random shouts of "Fiona!" could be heard through out the island. She was nowhere to be found.

_Narrative taken up by Fiona McPherson_

I had been walking beside Jim, when I noticed a beautiful tropical flower on the path. I stopped to pick it, when I noticed another one further back. It was then that I realized that I was behind the group. I was about to run to catch up, when I felt a hand reach around behind me and cover my mouth. I tried to scream, but the man (for I assumed it was a man) put a sweet smelling plant under my nose. I grew drowsy as he dragged me threw the bushes, and I knew no more.

I woke up to find myself bound and gagged in a damp dark cave. Frightened, I struggled with my bonds and tried to call for help. A rough voice hissed from the darkness,

"One more move and this knife will be in your back," I was petrified with horror and fright. The voice began to speak again.

"Now, I will take off the gag and you will tell me who owns that ship in the harbor, and who the captain of it is. Unless you want that pretty little head of yours to be cut from your body," A bony hand reached from the darkness and undid the gag. I took a deep breath.

"The captain of the ship is called Captain Johnson," The man gave an incoherent grunt and waved his hand for me to continue.

"The man who owns the ship, is Mr. Jim Hawkins," The man gave a strangled cry, and I jumped at how animalistic it sounded.

"Hawkins, the cabin boy?" He shouted angrily. He jerked my head back and held a knife to my throat. He snarled savagely at me

"You better be telling the truth girl, or I'll bleed you like a stuck pig," He pushed his evil face close to mine, the foul stench of his breath made me sick.

"I swear to you, that I speak the truth," He snarled out an oath and threw my head back onto the cave floor. I lay there completely rigid with fright, not knowing what to do. He was pacing the floor, muttering incoherently. A word caught my ear and I listened more closely to what he was saying.

"Jim knows this cave; the wretched boy will come here first thing. I'm the only one left; what's left of the treasure is mine!" My heart almost stopped within me, and I hoped against hope that Jim would think to look here. _"This must be the cave Ben Gunn hid the treasure in," _I thought to myself. I prayed that Jim would come soon.

Suddenly, the man stiffened. He crept to the entrance of the cave and hid in a little cleft in the rock. I watched in horror as he drew his knife in his hand and raised it, waiting for whoever was out there to come in. I waited, tense with fright; then I heard voices. It was Jim! Relief overwhelmed me, but it was short lived. The murderous buccaneer raised his knife even higher waiting for one of the men to come in. I watched the door of the cave, hoping Jim wouldn't be the first to enter. He was. His gaze fell on me and his face lit up with joy.

"Fiona!"

"No! Jim no, get back, he'll kill you!" Jim turned just in time to see the man before he brought his knife down. I screamed in terror.

"Jim! Jim!" He caught the knife as it came down to kill him, and twisted it out of the pirates arm. The man cursed, but didn't have time to say anything else before Jim slammed his fist into him and knocked him unconscious.

Jim ran to me and quickly undid my bounds. Weeping with relief, I fell into his waiting arms.

_Narrative taken up by Jim Hawkins_

I held her close and I rocked her back and forth, like a father who soothes the fears of his child. She wept onto my shoulder; relief flooded my very being as I held her close. I realized then that I could have lost her that day. I stroked her hair lovingly, as I waited for the flow of tears to abate.

Suddenly, there was a pistol shot behind us, and I turned quickly to see the last pirate of the Flint's motley crew, fall dead at my feet. I looked up at Captain Thomas Johnson, who stood with a smoking pistol in his hand. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Sir," he said to me a twinkle in his eye. "We have just found the rest of the treasure," his eyes twinkled and danced. "Just in case you might need it for something…" He winked at me, and for the first time, I blushed like a girl. If I had seen Fiona's face at that moment, I would have said the same thing.

We packed the rest of Flint's treasure into the crates. Then, with no backwards glance, we set sail for home.

The closer we came to Bristol, The more quiet and distant Fiona became. I was worried about her; I could not place what was troubling her.

"Fiona," I finally asked her one day, "Fiona what is the matter?" she looked away from me and bit her lip.

"N-nothing," she stammered out. "It's just..." She turned to me again, tears forming in those beautiful eyes. "When we arrive in Bristol, I will never see you again; you will go your way, and I mine," The tears ran freely down her face as she covered her face in her hands. I finally understood. She loved me, just as much as I loved her. I knelt down before her on one knee.

"Fiona," she took her hands away from her face and her eyes widened as she saw me kneeling before her. "I don't want to part with you; ever. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. Fiona McPherson, Will you be my wife?" I held my breath, waiting for her reply.

Fiona gasped, then a smile began to creep up her face, and she laughed through her tears.

"Oh Jim! Yes; yes of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around my neck, and laughed with joy. I picked her up and swung her around listening with joy as she squealed and giggled with joy.

I set her down and held her at arms length. All the tears were gone now. Her face shone with joy as her beautiful red hair blew softly in the sea breeze and her emerald eyes looked up at me with love.

I stared down at her looking deep into her emerald eyes. Slowly, unconsciously, I pulled her towards me. The space between us grew smaller. Her eyes closed as her lips met mine in a tender kiss.

Fiona and I were married On May 25, ----. As we look back upon the amazing circumstances that brought us together, I realize; how beautiful and majestic love is. On the day of our wedding, my thoughts went back to the island, where forever it would be stained with the foul stains of pirate's blood. I looked back and marveled at the beautiful thing that this evil had brought about; that evil had brought two people together and became good. From that day forth, I have never given Treasure Island another thought; until now.

Until I picked up this pen, to tell you.

_How did you like it? Please review, because this is my first FanFic! Apossionata_


End file.
